Precurseur
by Setsuki kun
Summary: Un ennemi connu de tout bon fan qui pourtant n'apparait pas ou très peu dans The lost Canvas: Myû . Je vous propose le pourquoi du comment, un "Et si ça c'était passé ainsi" à la sauce Setsuki. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Maître Kurumada, je vous salue. No yaoi, reviews si l'envie vous en prend (dites vous que ça fait extremement plaisir :3)
1. Chapter 1

Il pleuvait, il pleuvait des cordes; le ciel était noir, un noir d'une profondeur sans nom. Il était à peine quatre heures de l'après midi. Les automnes de Grèce n'étaient pourtant pas aussi violent.

Malgré la tempête qui faisait rage au dehors, le temple du verseau était silencieux, tout du moins les appartements privés; le couloir, qui permettait de traverser le onzième temple, était bruyant, le bruit des goûtes de pluie sur la pierre était assourdissant, l'eau ruisselait à l'intérieur du bâtiment, formant ainsi quelques flaques à certains endroits.

Dégel était assit dans un fauteuil, un feu brûlait dans la cheminée. La température, par ces temps de pluie, chutait toujours intensément a cause de la pierre dont était fait les temples, matériaux très peu isolant.

Un livre entre les mains, il lisait tranquillement, bercé par le bruit des goûtes sur les vitres. Rien ne devait troubler cet après midi. Un éclair déchira les cieux, le bruit assourdissant du tonnerre ne se fit pas attendre. Le chevalier des glaces ne bougea pourtant pas d'un pouce, n'importe qui aurai fait un bond mais le gardien du onzième temple avait la réputation d'être un guerrier de sang froid.

Le monde avait l'air en paix, aucune mission, de quelque forme soit elle, n'avait été déclarée. La petite Sasha avait décidé de prendre son rôle d'Athéna en main et elle le faisait bien, son pope, Sage, l'aidait dans sa tâche ainsi que Sisyphe. Les Golds saints faisaient passer le temps comme bon leur semblaient. Dégel ne se plaignait absolument pas de ce moment de calme mais il connaissait quelqu'un qui s'ennuyait fortement; Kardia du scorpion ne savait pas quoi faire de ses journées alors il s'entraînait avec qui voulait bien se battre avec lui.

Le gardien du huitième temple était atteint de faiblesse cardiaque, pour prolonger sa vie, il subit une technique interdite qui permettait à son cœur de battre normalement mais en contre partie le Scorpion souffrait de terribles fièvres; fièvre que le chevalier des glaces soignait.

Aujourd'hui Dégel pensait avoir tout l'après midi pour lui et ses romans, après tout, avec se temps, personne ne se serai déplacer pour casser du scorpion et pas de combat signifie pas de complication. C'est tout du moins ce qu'avait espéré Dégel mais il se trompait.

Un bruit sourd résonna de derrière la porte en bois lourd qui séparait le couloir commun des salles privés. Juste un bruit mat puis rien d'autre. Le chevalier des glaces releva la tête et la tourna vers la grande porte pour ensuite reporter son regard sur son livre. Dégel reprit sa lecture, quelque minutes passèrent quand, intrigué, le chevalier se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, derrière c'était l'apocalypse, l'eau tombait en masse, le vent la poussait à l'intérieur du couloir, il faisait noir mais les formes étaient tout de même visibles et une forme noire trônait au milieu du couloir, à même le sol.

La forme noire gémit; Dégel, intrigué, s'approcha d'elle. Cette forme noire était un corps, un corps ruisselant d'eau et de sueur, un corps dont le visage était éclairé par un sourire dément, les yeux à moitiés clos. Kardia, chevalier du Scorpion, étira encore un peu plus les lèvres pour laisser échapper un petit gloussement:

-Héhé, Au secours ?

Dégel fronça les sourcils et Kardia fût parcouru d'un spasme qui lui arracha un gémissement. Le onzième gardien avait espéré une journée banal, il fût contredit par cette énergumène fiévreux qui en riait, comme à son habitude.

Cette attitude de la part du scorpion avait le don d'horripiler le verseau, en temps normal, il aura apprécie cette faculté de rire des mauvaises choses mais Kardia en abusait, il souffrait et pourtant un sourire sadique ornait constamment ses lèvres.

Kardia, toujours allongé dans le couloir extérieur, était vêtu simplement, sa lourde armure était resté dans sa boîte. En faite le Scorpion était vêtu plus que simplement, il portait des vêtements légers, tout du moins anciennement légers puisqu'ils étaient maintenant imbibés d'eau et de sueur. Le Gold saint avait les yeux brillants de fièvre et le front en nage. Dégel soupira et se pencha sur son fiévreux compagnon pour lui passer les bras sous les aisselles et les genoux ce qui permettait de le soulever de terre et l'emmener dans la partie privée du temple.

Il l'allongea sur le canapé qui trônait devant la cheminée, le feu y brûlait encore, le chevalier des glaces l'éteignit d'un revers de main et se retourna vers Kardia.

"- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?"

-" Ah non pour une fois je décline toutes responsabilités" Kardia arborai toujours le même sourire mi amusé mi désespéré

-" Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? " Lui demanda Dégel avec un air désabusé

"- Mais rien, j'ai pieuté toute le journée, personne pour venir se défouler donc j'ai rien fait"

Après cette réponse Kardia ferma les yeux et essaya de caché un râle, il échoua lamentablement, son dos se voûta.

Dégel en avait vu passer des crises, des petites comme des grandes mais des pareils que celle ci, plus rarement. Il se mit à genoux sur le sol et plaça sa main au dessus du torse du huitième gardien ; ce dernier entrouvrit les yeux, des yeux voilés par la douleur, son sourire avait disparu de ses lèvres; il jeta à son ami un regard étrange, presque suppliant, regard qui inquiéta Dégel.

Ce dernier s'attela à sa tâche, il augmenta l'intensité de son cosmos et rependit une vague de froid dans la poitrine du scorpion. Celui-ci gémit et se mordit l'intérieur des joues, il ferma les yeux comme pour contenir quelque chose. Le processus commença, le froid pénétra les chairs du chevalier pour se rependre dans ses veines, Kardia hurla, son dos s'arque-bouta; la bataille Glace versus Feu débuta au sein de son corps, cette joute promettait son lot de souffrance et de fatigue.

La souffrance arriva rapidement, le Scorpion augmenta inconsciemment son cosmos, la chaleur voulait chasser le froid et c'est Kardia qui en faisait les frais, la sueur perlait sur son front trop chaud.

L'opération dura quelques heures.

A la fin, Dégel releva la main et s'assit dos au canapé, il soupira. Derrière lui on pouvait entendre la respiration sifflante et haletante du Needle saint. Kardia avait vaillamment lutté, maintenant il regardait le plafond d'un regard vide, voilé, ensommeillé.

- Dégel?

-Hm? Oui? Quoi ?

-Merci

Dégel ouvrit de grands yeux, jamais il n'avait entendu son ami le remercier, bien sûre il lui faisait comprendre mais jamais le mot "merci" n'avait franchi ses lèvres; aussi cette soudaine éloquence le perturba. Il se retourna pour regarder Kardia, celui ci le regardait avec son éternel sourire, il se mit à rire.

- Ta tête vaut de l'or

Le Verseau leva les yeux au ciel et se rassit. Le huitième reporta son regard vers le plafond et ferma doucement les yeux, il s'endormit sans autre forme de procès, sa respiration se calma.

Dégel se releva, s'assura que Kardia ne souffrait plus et alla prendre une douche.

Il se sentait vidé, une énorme quantité de son cosmos avait servi à soulager le Scorpion, cette crise devait être la pire tout compte fait.

Cette douche chaude lui fit un bien fou, il était huit heures du soir. Dégel retourna dans le salon, il y faisait froid, sur le canapé Kardia dormait toujours. Le verseau ralluma le feu, s'installa dans son fauteuil et repris sa lecture où il l'avait laissé.

La pluie avait cessée et la nuit était claire. On pouvait dire que le temps s'était calqué à l'événement.

-Kardia en aurai rit.

Dégel avait pensé à voix haute mais ne s'en formalisa pas, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son malade, posa son livre et s'endormit.


	2. Chapter 2

Le matin arriva trop vite au goût du onzième chevalier. Il se leva courbaturé et tout aussi fatigué que la veille, il passa devant Kardia qui n'avait pas bougé et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un café. Ce café fût une bénédiction. Il était toujours dans la cuisine quand il entendit grogner; il remplit une deuxième tasse et se dirigea vers le canapé. Kardia se réveillait, il papillonna des cils et grogna encore une fois; ses paupières se soulevèrent enfin, Dégel était appuyé sur le dos du canapé et regardait le Scorpion se réveiller, ce dernier dirigea son regard vers le visage de son ami et sourit.

-Héhé, je suis toujours vivant, hein ?

-Tu as intérêt, avec tout le mal que je me suis donné. Tu peux te lever ? Dégel lui adressa un demi sourire.

Kardia s'assit sur le canapé, le verseau se mit à rire

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Kardia se retourna vers l'autre saint avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu as une tête à faire peur, vraiment.

En effet Kardia avait des cernes sous les yeux, les marques du canapé sur la joue, ses longs cheveux bleus en bataille et une tête de déterré.

-Hein ? Tant que ça ?

-Tu devrais te voir, je vais te chercher un miroir, je vais en profiter pour te ramener de quoi te laver le visage, t'as vraiment une sale tête.

Dégel parti et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Pendant ce temps Kardia faisait le tri dans ses souvenirs de la veille quand frappa à la porte séparant le privé du public.

-Dégeeeeeeel ! C'est pour toiiiii ! Hurla le Scorpion.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, le huitième gardien se leva, un peu chancelant et alla ouvrir la porte. Derrière Dohko et Shion attendaient, Kardia leur ouvrit à moitié pendu à la poignée, les cheveux tout autant en désordre. Dohko éclata de rire, Shion sourit et Kardia leur tira une tête blasée.

-Roh ça va hein ; qu'est ce que vous voulez d'abord?

-Prendre de tes nouvelles tiens ! Répondit Dohko

-Entrez, Kardia, tu vas nous faire du thé? Dégel avait rejoint la troupe et ouvert complètement la porte

-Hm ? Oui j'y vais.

Dégel fit entrer les deux autres golds et les installa sur le canapé.

Shion prit la parole :

- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé hier ? Il a encore eu une crise c'est ça ?

- Exactement et pas des moindres, je me demande si ça n'a pas été la pire. Il c'est écroulé dans le couloir commun.

Le verseau commença à tout leur raconter, Kardia apporta de quoi déjeuner et écouta le récit de son ami afin de recoller les morceaux. Le petit déjeuné terminé et ranger les quatre Golds sortirent. Dehors, un soleil radieux finissait de sécher les flaques d'eau de la veille, il ne faisait pourtant pas une chaleur torride, un vent frais soufflait sur le sanctuaire.

Kardia se sentait bien, le vent dans ses cheveux et sur son visage le revigora. Shion proposa un entraînement, entraînement que tous acceptèrent. Ils descendirent dans la petite arène d'entraînement loin des apprentis, là-bas ils retrouvèrent Sisyphe, Albafica, Manigoldo , El Cid et Asmita; Rasgado était avec ses apprentis.

Manigoldo reçu Kardia avec une claque dans le dos; Albafica et Asmita se dirigèrent vers Dégel et Shion pour les saluer.

Une joute opposant Asmita et El Cid commença, ce fût un beau combat, il se termina d'un commun accord, aucun chevaliers ne voulaient d'un entraînement de mille jours. Dégel et Albafica se mirent en place. Kardia était assis sur les marches en pierre, en retrait, il était fatigué, très fatigué.

-Comment il fait pour tenir debout après une nuit pareil ? Se demanda à voie haute le Scorpion

-Peut être parce que c'est toi qui as lutté et lui t'as juste assisté, tu crois pas ? Manigoldo s'assit à côté de Kardia et porta son regard sur le combat en cour.

-Je pense qu'il à fait plus... Il fait toujours plus ... C'est un naze, le huitième gardien sourit sadiquement

- C'est un naze pour qui tu compte, Manigoldo lui rendit son sourire avec un clin d'œil

Kardia grumela, Manigoldo ria et le combat de Dégel et Albifica se finit.

Après que les deux Golds aient rejoint les gradins, Dohko se leva et prit la parole

- Ce soir, j'ai pas envie de m'ennuyer, passez chez moi.

Manigoldo se leva et applaudi

-Yeah ce soir je me bourre la gueule !

-Hep hep hep, le cancer ! Ce sera pas sans moi !

Kardia s'était levé et accompagna le cancer

- Parfait ! Ce soir, chez moi, vingt heures

- On peut s'incruster ?

Hakurei et Sage se tenaient en haut des escaliers. Le Cancer et le Bélier se retournèrent et sourirent. La balance les invita de la main, les deux hommes descendirent et rejoignirent le tigre Hakurei lança :

-Je prend l'alcool !

Shion et Albafica applaudirent.

Peu de temps après, l'arène s'était vidée. Kardia s'était rassi sur les marches.

- Ca va Kardia ?

-hm ? Ah, oui, toujours. Kardia afficha son éternel sourire qui tapait sur le système de Dégel

-je n'aime pas quand on se moque de moi, tu es pâle.

-Je suis fatigué, mais ça va, Kardia sourit sincèrement.

-Viens faire une sieste à la maison. Je suis le plus près.

En effet, la petite arène où s'étaient réuni les golds n'était pas loin du temple des Poissons.

- Héhé, je prend.

Dégel sourit et ils descendirent ensemble vers le temple du verseau. Arrivé là-bas, il offrit son canapé à Kardia et attrapa un livre. Le Scorpion s'allongea sur le sofa et commença à observer le verseau, qui ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde. Le sommeil rattrapa le huitième gardien rapidement et Athéna seule sait à quel point il en avait besoin. La journée se termina ainsi dix-neuf heures trente arriva. Dégel fini son roman, le posa sur la table basse et regarda Kardia qui l'observait déjà.

-Réveillé depuis longtemps ?

-Deux minutes, le temps que tu engloutisses les cinq dernière pages de ce pavé. Kardia sourit

- Comment tu te sens ?

-En pleine forme, ne t'inquiète pas. Je danserais bien toute la nuit. Le scorpion sourit de toutes ses dents

-Alors vas te préparer l'arachnide

-Robe de bal ?

Dégel eut un petit rire :

-Robe de bal ! Vas dans ma chambre et sers toi dans la penderie, je prend la salle d'eau.

Un quart d'heure passa, Kardia sorti de la chambre quelque secondes avant Dégel il portait Une chemise blanche bien boutonnée, un jabot blanc autour du coup et une longue veste bleu nuit avec des enjolivures dorées sous la ceinture le scorpion portait une culotte courte noire et de hautes bottes cuires. Dans ce genre de moment Kardia se félicitait d'avoir le même gabarit que son ami.

Dégel sorti de la salle de bain, vêtu quasiment de la même façon que son camarade, quoi de plus normal sachant que le feu c'était servi dans la penderie de la glace les seuls éléments qui changeaient était la couleur de la veste qui était verte kaki foncée avec des dorures, les cheveux du verseaux avaient été attachés à l'aide d'un ruban noir.

Kardia, après avoir observé sont alter ego des pieds à la tête, dit :

-Tu es beau comme un prince mon cher, mais franchement pourquoi n'y a t'il que du bleu et du vert dans ton armoire ?

-Hum ? Peut être parce que ce sont les couleurs qui me vont le mieux ? Oui je sais tu aurais préféré du rouge mais le bleu te va bien aussi, ça fait ressortir la couleur de tes yeux et cheveux, maintenant arrêtes de râler et en route.

Kardia, qui avait préparé son coup de gueule, était resté scotché décidément le verseau le connaissait trop bien.

Les deux amis sortirent du temple et commencèrent leur descente vers le septième temple. Ils ne croisèrent personnes sur la route, croyant être en retard, ils pressèrent le pas. Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle du temple de la balance, là tout le monde se retourna vers eux.

- On ne vous attendait plus sourit Dohko.

- Mais tu as bien dit vingt heures, non ? S'exclama Kardia

-Oui, oui vingt heures, il est le quart.

Kardia et Dégel s'échangèrent un regard incrédule.

-En tout cas vous êtes bien belles mes princesses Manigoldo passa un bras autour des deux cheveux pour les entraîner vers le centre de la salle.

- Pour votre peine, vous engagerez la danse et JE choisi la musique, êtes vous d'accord vous autre ? Demanda le Cancer à la cantonade.

On lui répondit par des sifflements de joie, alors le crabe se dirigea vers le petit orchestre du fond, glissa un mot à l'oreille du meneur et un slow commença. Dégel rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et Kardia fulminait.

-Tu me paieras ça le crabe !

Le scorpion attrapa le verseau par les hanches et joua le jeu, il mena la danse et dansait bien au grand désespoir de Manigoldo qui souhaitait le ridiculiser et au grand étonnement des autres. La danse se termina et les danseurs rejoignirent les autres, Kardia affichait un sourire triomphant et se dirigeant vers le Cancer :

- Offre moi la prochaine danse mon ami.

Le crabe n'eût pas le temps de répondre que déjà le 8ème gardien l'avait empoigné ferme et le tirai vers le centre de la salle, une musique country commença, les pas étaient rapide et Manigoldo avait du mal à suivre, Dohko, Shion, Rasgado et Regulus étaient aussi rentrés dans la danse, le taureau et le lion avaient emmené avec eux la vierge et le sagittaire Hakurei et Sage dansaient ensemble en riant aux éclats, les chevaliers restés en arrière regardaient la scène en riant. Lorsque la danse se termina, Kardia libéra Manigoldo qui se dirigea vers les bouteilles d'alcool, il attrapa une bière, s'écrasa sur une chaise et commença à vider le récipient de son contenu. Le scorpion le rejoignit une bière à la main et s'installa à côté de lui, le cancer prit la parole :

-Tu me paiera ça

Kardia sourit et Manigoldo le lui rendit. La petite soirée improvisée battait son plein, l'alcool coulait à flot, les rires fusaient et les musiques s'enchaînaient.

Le cancer et le scorpion avaient passé la soirée ensemble à boire et à se raconter des blagues foireuses, mais le temps était arrivé de rentrer se reposer. Kardia, salement éméché et Manigoldo, beurré comme un petit Lu, ont voulu descendre les marches vers leur temple respectifs, Albafica et Dégel, qui eux remontaient et étaient sobres, les regardaient tituber.^

-Le premier qui tombe perd ?

-Si tu veux Albafica, c'est deux là me désespèrent …

Plus bas les deux ors, glissèrent et dévalèrent les dernières marches qui les séparaient du temple du scorpion, on ne les vit pas ressortir.

Une étoile brilla plus intensément que les autres ce soir.


	3. Chapter 3

Manigoldo se réveilla avec un petit mal de tête et un torticolis, il avait froid, il faut dire aussi que la pierre était vraiment dure et pas chaude mine de rien.

-Bon dieu, mais qu'est ce que je fais là ?

- Va savoir …

Kardia était à l'autre bout du couloir, le dos contre un des mur, il avait apparemment passé la nuit ici lui aussi.

- Bonjour chevaliers

Les deux interpellés se retournèrent, Hakurei de l'Autel se tenait dans l'entré du couloir, les poings sur les hanches et s'avança vers eux.

-Aller, debout tas de feignants, tous à la douche, ça vous réveillera. Cancer, si mon frère te voyait comme ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pensera de toi.

Manigoldo se releva et le chevalier d'argent se dirigea vers Kardia, l'attrapa par le coude et le souleva, il en profita pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille :

- Quatorze heures chez le pope puis rajouta je me moque : si Sage apprend que son disciple était tellement bourré qu'il s'est écroulé au milieu d'un couloir commun il éclatera de rire.

Et Kardia de rire :

-Ca ne m'étonne vraiment pas, vous êtes vraiment identiques tout les deux.

-Pas jumeaux pour rien, scorpion.

Hakurei continua sa route après un clin d'oeil au huitième chevalier.

- Héhé, bon je vais y aller aussi, je rêve d'une douche.

- Fais toi plaisir le crabe, tu sens le fruit de mer dépassé.

- Alors ça, ça se paiera !

Le cancer parti en râlant, le scorpion, quand à lui, était fière de son coup.

-Quatorze heures ? Il est dix heures, mais oui j'ai largement le temps, je descends à l'arène, faut que je tape sur quelque chose.

Kardia arriva à l'arène des apprentis, là Rasgado entraînait ses élèves le taureau salua son homologue à grands balancement de bras, le scorpion sourit et rejoignit son collègue.

- Dans les gradins les lardons, pause pour le moment, vous avez le droit à une démonstration.

Les enfants s'assirent, les sourires s'affichèrent, autant sur le visage des élèves que sur celui de Kardia, il adorai se battre contre le taureau, il pouvait un peu plus se lâcher avec l'armoire à glace qui lui servait d'ami.

Ils se mirent en place puis en garde, leurs regards pétillais l'aiguille de Kardia grandi, le taureau se redressa et croisa les bras sur la poitrine leur sourire à eux deux étaient étincelants, carnassiers. Le duel commença, Kardia se jeta en avant, furibond Rasgado esquiva le coup sans difficulté, le scorpion atterrit souplement mais à peine eut il le temps de se relever que le gardien de la seconde maison l'attaquait déjà : il tendit ses bras en avant et poussa un retentissant « Great horn ! », Le second gold le reçu dans le dos et alla s'écrouler dans la poussière. Kardia se releva, épousseta ses vêtements et repartit à la charge, il accéléra l'allure, frappa, se réceptionna et se retourna le taureau avait plié l'échine, un genoux à terre il releva la tête, observa son adversaire, sourit et se remit debout. D'un accord silencieux les deux golds décidèrent d'en arriver aux points, ils se plantèrent l'un devant l'autre, les pieds fermement ancrés au sol. Kardia décocha le premier, son point fût arrêté par l'avant bras de Rasgado, ce dernier répliqua d'un grand coup dans l'estomac. Sous la pression, le scorpion vola à travers l'arène et s'écrasa contre le mur du fond il se releva et le combat reprit, le duel dura encore une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Les deux chevaliers s'écrasèrent au sol, en nage. Les enfants se précipitèrent sur leur maître pour l'aider à se relever, le garçon le plus âgé tira la langue au scorpion en passant celui ci ouvrit des yeux comme des assiettes et se releva. Kardia et Rasgado se serrèrent la main. Le taureau reprit l'entraînement des ses élèves et le scorpion s'en retourna prendre une douche.

Il était midi. Le huitième gardien était propre, bien habillé, cheveux coiffés, bref présentable, il regarda l'horloge mural, il lui restait deux heures à patienter, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il s'ennuyait.

- Je vais aller voire Dégel tiens, je vais aller l'embêter un peu.

Kardia, sorti de chez lui et grimpa les marches, il se remémorait sa dernière crise, il n'aimait pas être seul après ce genre de crise, ça le déprimait un peu. Il se sentait faible, différent, il n'aimait pas devoir demander de l'aide, vivre au crochet de quelqu'un, il ne se sentait pas digne d'être chevalier dans ses moments là.

Il arriva au onzième temple, il traversa le couloir commun et frappa à la grande porte en bois une fois, deux fois, trois fois personne ne lui répondit. Il en conclut que personne n'était là, il fit la mou.

-Oui bon bah avec un peu de chance on me recevra en avance.

Kardia n'y croyait pas trop mais l'espoir fait vivre il continua donc son ascension lentement peut-être espérait il que les minutes le dépasseraient...


	4. Chapter 4

Le temple du pope était maintenant en vu, plus que quelque marche, il avait trois quart d'heure d'avance. A l'entrée du palais un garde le salua, il lui répondit par un signe de main et continua son chemin. Il arriva devant les deux hautes porte qui séparaient le corridor de la salle d'audience, il s'arrêta et contempla les deux battants. Cinq minutes passèrent, Hakurei passa derrière lui :

-Et bien ? Qu'attends tu ? Entre.

- Mais j'ai une demi heure d'avance …

-Et alors ? On t'as dit quatorze heures pour être sûr que tu sois là à temps, vu le retard que tu as eu pour la soirée de Dohko.

Le chevalier de l'Autel parti dans un fou rire, Kardia fulminait.

-Aller entre, ils sont déjà tous là.

Kardia lui obéit et pénétra dans la grande salle là, Dégel était debout devant sa déesse. La petite Sasha n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis leur escapade chez les mayas, ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé et son regard s'était endurci mais le scorpion pouvait toujours apercevoir la lueur enfantine et malicieuse au fond de ses jolies yeux. La jeune fille se tenait debout dans son éternelle robe blanche, elle se tenait droite, fière, son sceptre à la main. Sage en tenu de pope se tenait un peu en retrait.

Les deux chevaliers s'agenouillèrent et Athéna prit la parole :

-Relevez vous chevaliers, je vous ai fait appelé en ce jour pour une mission.

Le cœur de Kardia fit un bon dans sa poitrine, enfin une mission !

-Quel en est l'objet ma Déesse ? Demanda Dégel.

- D'étranges phénomènes sévissent dans une petite ville au sud de l'Italie, de plus Sage y a décelé une aura maléfique. J'aimerai vous envoyer enquêter sur le sujet. Acceptez vous cette mission chevaliers ?

- J'accepte, dit Kardia qui rayonnait de joie.

- J'accepte aussi.

Dégel était heureux de voir le scorpion aussi excité, le faite de rester enfermé dans le sanctuaire à rien faire le rendait morne.

- Parfait, vous partez dès que possible.

Kardia se releva suivi de Dégel, il quitta la salle, non sans un clin d'œil à Sasha qui lui répondit par un sourire.

- Aaah, enfin un peu d'action, ça me manquait.

Kardia s'étira, son sac à ses pieds.

- T'emballe pas c'est une mission de reconnaissance.

Dégel était debout à côté de lui, ils attendaient le bateau qui devait les amener jusqu'en Italie. Le voyage durerai quelques heures, le verseau préconisait une sieste.

Voila deux heures qu'ils avaient embarqué, Kardia était accoudé à la balustrade de la proue et laissait ses cheveux au vent le jour commençait à décliner, la scène aurai pût être magnifique si le ciel n'était pas plombé de gros nuages sombres et bas. Dégel rejoignit son ami sur le pont.

- Tu vas attraper froid, rentre.

- hum, oui j'arrive.

Kardia quitta sa rembarre à contre-cœur, il ne se sentait pas bien, oh non il n'avait pas le mal de mer, juste très chaud malgré le vent froid qui rougissait le bout de ses doigts. Il suivi le verseau en fixant ses pieds.

Dégel avançait rapidement, entendant le bruit des pas du scorpion. Il ne faisait pas chaud dehors, oui bien que ce soit un chevalier de glace, et ils devaient tout les deux se reposer la journée de demain sera longue.

Soudain il entendit un bruit mat, il se retourna et trouva Kardia un genou à terre et le visage en sueur il se précipita vers lui.

- Kardia ? Kardia, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est rien ça va passer tout seul, une douche froide et il n'en sera plus.

Dégel ne voulu pas l'écouter et posa une main sur l'épaule de Kardia que celui ci repoussa rageusement, jetant à son ami un regard de braise. Surprit le verseau retira sa main le scorpion se releva et parti devant. Trop étonné pour agir le onzième gardien le regarda partir et resta là.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le verseau arriva dans la cabine qu'il leur était attribuée, Kardia était sous la douche. Dégel s'assit sur le lit et observa la silhouette musclée de son compagnon avant de se mettre à l'aise pour pouvoir dormir, il s'allongea sur le flanc et entama sa lecture Kardia sorti peut de temps après une serviette autour de la taille et une sur sa tête, il s'assit sur son lit et enfila un pantalon. Une fois la serviette blanche des ses hanches jetée nonchalamment au bout du lit, le scorpion s'allongea sur le dos et fixa le plafond. Un lourd silence s'installa.

- Désolé, je voulais m'en sortir tout seul, je ne veux pas vivre à ton crochet, j'avais besoin de me prouver que je peux m'en sortir seul.

Devant cette soudaine éloquence, Dégel ne bougea pas et fit un « oui » de la tête. Les deux chevaliers s'endormirent sans échanger une autre parole.


	5. Chapter 5

Le bateau arriva au port tôt le lendemain matin, Kardia avait retrouver sa bonne humeur habituel et avait bien mangé.

Arrivés sur le sol Italien, ils ne savaient pas du tout où ils devaient se diriger, alors ils se baladèrent sans but une bonne partie de la matinée : jusqu'à ce qu'une vague de cosmos extrêmement faible leur parvienne. Dégel leva le nez et se concentra puis fini par s'écrier :

- Je l'ai !

Les deux chevaliers traversèrent les rues des la petite ville italienne en courant puis en sortirent et continuèrent à courir. Au bout de deux heures de course ils arrivèrent devant l'équivalent de leur sanctuaire mais en ruine. Le site s'étendait sur un kilomètre, seuls quelques temples avaient encore un toit, de hautes et majestueuses colonnes se dressaient ça et là, fière et pourtant impuissante. Arrivés à l'entrée du sanctuaire les chevaliers revêtirent leur armure et avancèrent prudemment, cherchant des brides de cosmos ils trouvèrent comme un fils conducteur qu'ils suivirent, celui-ci les mena au centre du sanctuaire. Kardia passa le pas de porte le premier et une étrange force le repoussa en arrière, il alla s'écraser contre une demi colonne et fini de l'achever en l'entraînant dans sa chute. Dégel, toujours sur le pas de la porte avait vu son ami s'envoler sans avoir rien pût faire , sa surprise fût de courte durée car il senti comme une main invisible le soulever de terre et l'immobiliser à quelques mètres du sol. Pendant ce temps Kardia s'était relevé et avait accouru, une entaille peu profonde lui traversait la joue, il s'arrêta sous Dégel et scruta le fond sombre du temple.

- Qui est là et relâché mon ami

- Ça fait beaucoup pour une phrase d'approche chevalier.

Une voix venu d'ailleurs teintée d'écho résonna entre les murs du temple.

- Laissez moi donc me présenter à vous chevalier du Scorpion et à vous chevalier du Verseau. Je suis Myû du Papillon de l'étoile terrestre enchanteresse , fière et loyale spectre d'Hadès, notre dieu ne va pas tarder à se réincarner et moi, sous les ordres du grand Radamanthys, me doit d'être dans les premiers ressuscités pour aidé mon supérieur à organiser les troupes de notre seigneur et au passage, vu que vous semblez pressé de mourir, me dégourdir un petit peu ces membres qui sommeil depuis trop longtemps.

Les yeux de Kardia, s'étant habitués à l'obscurité, pouvaient distinguer une masse dégoulinante d'entre les colonnes. N'en ayant cure il préféra se concentrer sur Dégel qui flottait toujours.

- Bon Dégel, tu descends ou je viens te chercher ?

Le concerné roula des yeux devant la pic de son camarade et entendit comme une voix dans sa tête, il lança un regard en direction de la forme non identifiable « _Ton ami est bien impertinent, hm, Kardia c'est ça ? Que dirais tu qu'on le punissent à deux ? Mon esprit et ton corps, n'est ce pas une bonne idée ? » _Puis la voix se tut. Kardia rageait toujours sous ses pieds quand son corps redescendit doucement jusqu'à terre.

- Même pas besoin de moi hein ?

Kardia arborai son sourire carnassier et posa une main sur l'épaule de Dégel. Celui ci se mit à hurler :

- Éloigne toi de moi !

Trop surprit pour réagir Kardia ne bougea pas, le verseau vit avec horreur son bras se mouvoir sans qu'il en ai le contrôle, se saisir du poignet du scorpion, l'écraser dans son poing et vivement le retourner dans le dos de son propriétaire, le huitième gardien hurla et tomba à genoux sous la douleur. Kardia n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se produire, d'un coup d'un seul il se retrouva genoux à terre avec le poignet brisé et tout ça offert gracieusement par son meilleur ami, il tourna la tête vers celui-ci et croisa le regard paniqué du verseau.

- Relève toi Scorpion et bat toi, affronte ton ami pour survivre.

Kardia eu un petit rire et son sourire carnassier s'agrandit :

- D'accord.

Le scorpion se releva et dégagea son poignet meurtri de la poigne de fer de son ami, il le massa un peu et sera le poing son bras recula derrière le chevalier comme pour prendre de l'élan et alla s'écraser contre la joue de Dégel qui s'envola à l'extérieur du temple.

-Heureux, masse gluante ?

- Serais tu sans cœur, Kardia du scorpion ?

- Oh non, au contraire.

Dégel réapparu dans l'entrée et alla rejoindre son ami, de nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Il se massait la joue :

- Merci Kardia mais tu aurai pût y aller moins fort...

- Je te dois une joue, tu me dois un poignet, on est quitte.

Dégel sourit et se mit en position d'attaque, près à lancer le diamond dust. L'aiguille de Kardia fit elle aussi son apparition.

Dégel lança son attaque le premier, les pics de glaces volèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse vers leur cible puis se stoppèrent à quelques centimètre de Myû, celui ci usa une nouvelle fois de sa psychokinésie pour retourner les pics non pas vers son attaquant mais vers le scorpion qui se tenait un peu en retrait. Après avoir comprit la manœuvre de leur ennemi le Needle saint se jeta sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque, seule une pic lui effleura le flanc, laissant le sang tacher l'armure dorée.

- Haha, enfin un adversaire de taille.

Le scorpion se releva, s'épousseta et, sans crier gare, se jeta en avant, hurlant à plein poumon « Scarlet Needle ! »

Il atterri tout en douceur comme si de rien était derrière la masse noire. Celle-ci se mit à hurler et a gesticuler.

- Et de trois, saleté.

Kardia était radieux, entendre les hurlements de son ennemi le rendait fou de joie, il se sentait vivant. Il retourna vers Dégel d'un pas assuré, il se plaça à côté de son ami et se remit en position, son aiguille en avant.

- Tu vas me payer ça Scorpion !

Dégel se retrouva cloué sur place, encore. Kardia le remarqua :

- Tu es vraiment lâche, hein ? Qu'est ce que tu compte lui faire ?

- Ugly eruption !

Un liquide violacé s'échappa de la forme non identifiée et se dirigea vers Dégel qui n'arrivait pas à se dépêtrer de l'étreinte psychique de Myu. Le liquide allait le frapper de plein fouet quand le bras de Kardia s'interposa et reçu l'attaque. Il fit un clin d'oeil à Dégel :

- J'ai toujours la classe, n'est ce pas ? Aaah mais c'est quoi ce truc visqueux, ça colle, c'est dégueulasse. Eh le papillon c'est quoi ce que tu m'as craché dessus ? Oh et puis zut hein, je vais en finir, tu commences à me gaver avec tes technique de lâche, tu es un spectre digne ou non ?

Kardia ne laissa pas à son adversaire le loisir de répondre, il se précipita sur lui, son aiguille en joug, il fondit sur Myu, piqua quatre fois et l'éventra. Celui ci, à la grande surprise du Scorpion ne dit rien, pas même un petit hurlement. Kardia se retourna pour admirer son œuvre et fut déçu, à la place de la forme noire se trouvait un insecte aussi gros que le chevalier, un gros poux aux yeux verts.

- Alors là tu m'impressionnes.

- Oui moi aussi.

Durant sa transformation le papillon avait relâché son attention sur le verseau qui en avait profiter pour reprendre pleinement possession de ses moyens. Dégel était déjà en position d'attaque, les mains jointes au dessus de la tête, il ne se fit pas attendre et articula un « Aurora execution » sonore. Ses bras s'abattirent en avant et une vague de froid se répandit dans la salle, frappant la larve qui se recroquevilla sur elle-même en un son guttural assez exceptionnel. Si Myu sous cette forme pouvait montrer ce qu'il ressentait, ses gros yeux verts auraient viré au rouge.

- Silky Thread !

Cette fois ci, Kardia n'eut pas le temps de réagir, une série de fils collants se dirigèrent vers Dégel et l'entourèrent, l'immobilisant. Le scorpion se précipita à son côté mais a peine eut il posé le genoux à terre que le papillon réitéra, le huitième gardien évita l'attaque de peu, celle ci s'ajouta au cocon qui recouvrait déjà Dégel.

A l'intérieur de ce même cocon, le verseau étouffait, il cherchait désespérément un moyen de sortir mais dès qu'il posait ses mains sur la surface celles ci s'agglutinaient au bord et n'en ressortaient pas, aussi, Dégel, ayant posé ses deux mains bien à plat était coincé, il sombra petit à petit dans l'inconscience.

Dehors Kardia était debout en position de défense. Les deux ennemis se toisaient, s'affrontant du regards. Le plus rapide gagnera. Le cœur de Kardia chauffait à blanc, c'était un brasier humain mais un brasier survolté, heureux, il se sentait vivre. La sueur perlait, son sourire était des plus éclatants. Il attaqua le premier, se précipitant en avant, la griffe dehors. Il atteignit son adversaire qui n'émit aucun son. Le croyant en pleine agonie silencieuse Kardia se détendit un petit peu. Lorsqu'il atterri sur le sol et se retourna pour contempler son œuvre, tout ce qu'il vit fût une grande toile blanche qui fonçait vers lui et s'emmêlait autour de son corps. Maintenant totalement recouvert, il tomba à la renverse.


	6. Chapter 6

Il avait chaud, tellement chaud, son cœur faisait radiateur ambiant. Il devait se calmer, ne toucher à rien et sortir d'ici, il n'allait tout de même pas mourir comme ça.

- Calme toi abruti, c'est juste un satané insecte qui t'as craché dessus, ooh non je ne vais pas ,me laisser faire. P'tain qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud ici. Remarque vu la matière de ces hm ? « fils » ? Cette toile bizarre, la chaleur devrait la maintenir souple et faire évaporer le truc collant qui s'agglutine à mon dos. Oh lui, dès que je sors je lui fait sa fête, il ne sera pas déçu. Il va mourir trois fois. Je vais le frapper tellement de fois que sa mère ne le reconnaîtra pas.

Pendant qu'il s'échauffait l'esprit, son cœur continuais de bouillonner, faisant petit à petit disparaître la matière collante des fils. Bientôt l'attaque de Myu se transforma en une misérable pelote de laine blanche dont le scorpion n'eut qu'à démêler les liens. Une fois débarbouillé, il pesta contre les derniers et se releva. Pour se trouver seul dans la pièce … Effectivement hormis le cocon de Dégel, il n'y avait plus âme qui vive. Croyant que Myu avait déserté, Kardia se dirigea vers le cocon du verseau pour le libérer quand un rire retentit. Il se retourna et scruta la pièce, le rire recommença juste au dessus de lui il leva les yeux pour découvrir un cocon semblable à celui qui entravait le verseau.

Le cocon se mit à briller puis explosa, aveuglant au passage le scorpion. Une forme fine en sortit et atterrie souplement sur le sol. Deux grandes ailes se déplièrent, deux grandes ailes colorées.

- Forme finale. Tu vas mourir Scorpion.

Myu avait forme humaine, tout du moins presque humaine, si on ne faisait pas attention aux deux yeux violets d'insecte et aux ailes qui lui collaient au dos.

- Comme tu es mignonne petite fé ...

Kardia ressentit une violente douleur dans le bras gauche, une douleur cuisante. Son coude, son poignet et ses doigts s'engourdissaient à une vitesse fulgurante. Bientôt le bras du huitième gardien tomba inerte le long de sa cuisse.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait saleté volante ?

Myu eut un petit rire :

- Tu as jouer le chevalier servant tout à l'heure et tu as reçu mon attaque de plein fouet. Le poison présent dans ce musc va te paralyser d'abord le membre touché et va remonter le long de ton bras, parcourir ton corps pour finalement stopper ton cœur. Tu vas mourir.

Kardia enrageait, il c'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Son bras était inutile et la douleur commençait à s'attaquer à son épaule. Il devait en finir vite. Sa Needle droite était toujours opérationnelle et il ne lui restait que quelques coups à donner au papillon.

Il bondi en avant aussi rapidement qu'il pût et frappa trois fois. Le corps svelte du spectre se replia sur lui même, se tenant les côtes, son visage devint un masque de douleur.

-Enfin une expression ! Je désespérais. Hum, vu ta tête tu doit avoir perdu le goût et le toucher, c'est dommage hein ? L'odorat ne devrait pas tarder.

Myû eût un rictus indescriptible et s'élança poing en avant. La joue du scorpion devint rouge et celui-ci alla s'écraser contre un colonne.

Il se releva, un sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui disparut bien vite. La douleur se déplaçait, son bras n'était plus qu'un poids mort et ses côtes droites allaient bientôt subir le même sort. La douleur se réveillait, lui vrillant l'esprit, sa vue se troubla mais il tenu bon. Il ne lui resta qu'a frapper trois fois plus Antarès. Il ne perdrait pas, jamais et surtout pas contre Myû.

Le papillon s'avança vers lui et le bloqua contre une colonne, sa main droite se leva et parcouru sensuellement le torse du scorpion qui tirait une tête de six pieds de long.

- Quoi ? La petite fée ne te plaît pas comme ça ?

Les doigts de Myû remontèrent au niveau du cou de Kardia, qui bien qu'il soit en position de faiblesse, n'hésitât pas à frapper de son aiguille les côtes de Myû. Par surprise et peut-être aussi par vengeance, Myu resserra ses doigts autour du cou du chevalier, le faisant déglutir _« petits doigts qui ne manquent pas de force » _pensa le scorpion. L'air se raréfiait. _« Haha, je suis mal barré, faut que je me bouge là »_

La douleur et la paralysie augmentèrent encore d'un cran, maintenant qu'elles avaient fini les côtes elles descendaient le long de sa jambe gauche. La pression sur son cou se relâcha un peu. Kardia ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermé pour tomber dans ceux de Myû, ternes la belle couleur violette qu'il arborait quelques instants plus tôt était transformé en une matte couleur prune.

Kardia en profita pour se dégager et frapper encore une fois.

- Au tour de la vue petit scarabée.

_C'est un jeu d'endurance maintenant, le premier qui tombe perd. Il me reste deux aiguilles à tirer plus Antarès, on va voir qui gagnera._

Le scorpion s'éloigna de la colonne histoire de ne pas retomber dans le panneau. Il essaya de se déplacer sans bruit car l'ouï était tout ce qui restait au papillon mais le spectre n'était pas totalement démuni puisque le jambe gauche du scorpion ne servait plus à rien d'autre qu'a lui arracher un cri de douleur qu'on avait essayé d'étouffer. Kardia était dans le dos de Myu et avait cru pouvoir s'en sortir en l'attaquant lâchement, bien que ça le répugnait. Mais c'était sans compter ce maudit poison qui entravait ses mouvements.

Myu, après avoir entendu Kardia, se retourna vivement et assena un violent crochet du droit dans les côtes encore sensibles du scorpion celui ci tomba à terre en toussant. Il se mit à genoux, tira l'aiguille et toucha le papillon avec rage, Myu s'écroula à son tour.

Les deux adversaires étaient à bout de souffle et peinaient à se relever. Il ne leur restaient plus qu'a porter deux coups chacun. Pourtant les forces s'envolaient. Il ne restait plus que l'ouï au spectre et son côté droit au chevalier. L'issue du combat était plus qu'incertaine. Tant bien que mal, les deux ennemis se relevèrent, se faisant face il se jetèrent en avant, l'un sur l'autre. L'aiguille contre le poing, les deux coups firent mouche. Les adversaires se refirent face, vacillants. L'ouï de Myu s'estompait et les côtes de Kardia n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir. _J'en peux … plus..._

Le scorpion préparait son Antarès alors que ça vu ne distinguait de Myu qu'une informe tache colorée et que ses jambes ne le tenaient plus. Là, un grand rayon de lumière surgit de derrière le huitième gardien. Celui ci se retourna et trouva Dégel, haletant, debout et bouillonnant de rage.

-Dé … ge …

Kardia ne fini pas sa phrase et s'écroula, inconscient sur le sol dallé du temple. Théoriquement, Kardia venait de perdre son combat mais le pauvre Myu ne pouvait maintenant pas éviter son sort, le verseaux débordait de vitalité, n'ayant prit que très peu de coup le papillon ne pouvait que voir sa mort venir. Et elle arriva vite.

Dégel, après avoir vu son ami tomber, leva les yeux vers le spectre, s'étonna de son apparence et admira le travail de Kardia. Son adversaire ne pourra qu'encaisser ce que le onzième gardien lui réservait. Et c'est sans sommation que Dégel hurla, les bras tendu devant lui :

-Freezing coffin !

Myu, ayant vu sa fin imminente, ne pût retenir un sourire. La glace s'enroula autour de lui, rafraîchissant ses plaies et calmant les brûlures que lui causaient les piqûres du Scorpion. Il usa une dernière fois de sa psychokinésie sur Dégel :_ transmet lui ceci verseau _; _Se fût un beau combat, j'espère qu'on se reverra un jour … Kardia du scorpion. _

Un grand et majestueux tombeau de glace trônait au milieu du temple en ruine, Myu avait eu le temps d'enrouler ses ailes autour de lui, créant ainsi un cocon. Les couleurs desdites ailes prenaient un reflet irréel sous les couches de glaces, les rendant magnifiques.

Dégel regarda son œuvre et se rappela soudain d'un petit détail :

- Kardia !

Le verseau se précipita sur le chevalier étalé à terre. Le scorpion ne bougeait pas et respirait à peine. Son corps semblait désarticulé, inanimé. Son cœur était bouillant et le reste de son corps horriblement froid, une tache noire s'étalait sur le bras du scorpion.

- Le truc visqueux qu'il a prit pour moi ! Du poison ! Ca doit être un paralysant. Le froid tue les bactéries, espérons que ça fonctionne de la même façon.

Dégel posa ses mains sur le torse de Kardia et commença à œuvrer. Contrairement à sa dernière grosse crise, le scorpion ne réagit pas, restant inerte sur le sol dallé. Le froid s'intensifia, le corps du huitième gardien se réchauffa, la combinaison du froid, qui chassait le poison, et de la chaleur, qui réchauffait le corps du chevalier agissaient parfaitement. Bientôt, si il arrivait à se réveiller, il devrait pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Mais là, le scorpion ne daignât pas ouvrir les yeux. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Seule sa respiration changea de rythme, de faible elle devint sifflante. De plat et sans expression, son visage passa à chaud et torturé.

- Bon sang réveilles toi, lances moi une vanne débile avec ton grand sourire qui m'énerve et on en parle plus, d'accord ?

Évidement il n'obtint aucune réponse.

- Je vais te laisser ici si tu ne veux pas te réveiller …

Toujours rien.

- Saleté d'abruti de Scorpion, je m'inquiète là, fais moi un signe !

Kardia fronça les sourcils, gémit puis plus rien.

- Bon d'accord, on va dire que c'est le signe que j'attendais.

Sans rien ajouter Dégel chargea son compagnon sur ses épaules et parti.


	7. Chapter 7

**C'est la veuille de Noël donc pitit cadeau :3 La fin de Precurseur.**

**Setsuki, pour vous servir ;)**

* * *

Kardia se réveilla doucement, une paupière après l'autre. La première chose qu'il vit fût la lueur d'une bougie, un plafond blanc et plus jolie que celui de son temple, il n'en eu cure. Il tourna la tête à gauche, lentement puis à droite, tout aussi lentement. Là, il eu un sursaut. Il tomba nez à nez avec celui de Sasha qui le regardait avec ses grand yeux pétillants. Un sourire vint illuminer le visage de la jeune fille.

-Comment te sens tu ?

- Hum il toussa j'ai plus de poignet et je me suis fait amputer du bras gauche, mais sinon, je suis en pleine forme. Son sourire carnassier avait retrouver sa place.

-Je suis contente alors Sasha eu un jolie petit sourire.

- Où est Dégel ? Il n'a rien j'espère ? Est ce que Myu a été vaincu ?

- Dégel va bien, il est dans ses appartements et oui, Myu ne reviendra pas de si tôt.

- Il faut que j'aille le voir.

Il essaya de se lever, à la force de son coude droit Sasha, l'aida à s'asseoir. Une fois que ce fût fait le scorpion posa doucement ses pieds nus sur le sol froid, se releva, tituba un peu et quitta la salle.

- Ce garçon m'impressionnera toujours, on l'a reçu au porte de la mort et le voilà qui cour à peine deux jours après.

Sage et Hakurei venaient d'entrer dans la salle.

- Tu dis ça mais c'est bien grâce à toi qu'il est encore en train de gambader Hakurei.

Sage sourit faiblement à son frère et se remémora la tonitruante arrivée de Dégel et Kardia deux jours auparavant.

_**Flashback :**_

Hakurei et Sage étaient attablés derrière un jeu d'échec. Les noirs, Hakurei, étaient légèrement en mauvaise position face aux blancs, Sage. Ils étaient dans une petite cours sur le côté droit du temple du grand pope, il faisait beau et bon. Quand, d'un coup d'un seul une porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un hurlement retentit :

- Quelqu'un ! Que quelqu'un m'aide ! Kardia, Kardia il …

Les vieux jumeaux se précipitèrent, jamais ils n'avaient vu le froid Dégel aussi paniqué. Arrivés à son côté ils se stoppèrent. Là ils observèrent la situation. Dégel n'était plus le calme et posé chevalier que tout le monde connaissait, pâle et complètement ébouriffé, il avait le regard hagard et était essoufflé. Sur ses épaules une tignasse bleue dépassait Kardia était pale comme un cachet d'aspirine malade et de grosses gouttes de sueur détrempaient son visage et son cou.

Avant même de vouloir comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé, Hakurei déchargea Dégel de son zodiacal fardeau, le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea à grand pas vers la salle qui servait d'infirmerie où il disparu. Sage le regarda partir et se tourna vers Dégel :

- T'inquiètes pas, il va le soigner, rien ne lui résiste.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, là le verseau s'affala. Sage s'accroupit à son côté et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Le onzième gardien garda la tête baissé, s'assit et leva la main en signe de « tout va bien » ses cheveux cachaient son visage, son expression faciale était indéchiffrable.

Hakurei arriva dans la salle blanche et propre, allongea Kardia sur les draps et commença à observer le corps et les blessures du chevalier.

Le scorpion était aussi blanc que ses draps, d'énormes goûtes parsemaient son visage, son cou, son torse. Il convulsait, ses muscles saillants étaient bandés au maximum, la respiration sifflante et les sourcils froncés, il gémissait. De nombreux hématomes et coupures recouvraient son corps. Le plus alarmant et intriguant restait la grande tâche noire qui recouvrait maintenant une grande partie de son avant-bras.

Il se pencha dessus et l'examina, il découvrit de quoi il en retournait, plusieurs poisons animales avaient été mélangés. Hakurei connaissait la plupart des remèdes mais allait ils fonctionner si ils étaient tous mélangés les uns les autres ?

Dégel avait reprit contenance, son visage avait retrouvé sa froideur habituelle, le calme avait reprit sa place.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer chevalier, le voyage a été long, je m'occupe de Kardia.

Dégel lui fit un signe de tête pour le remercier, se releva et parti. Sage rejoignit son frère à l'infirmerie. Il le trouva pencher sur le bras du scorpion, ce bras était enduit d'une crème d'une couleur indéfinissable.

- Heu Hakurei... ?

-Il est hors de danger ! J'ai réussi ! Oui bon il pète pas la forme mais il s'en sortira.

Le chevalier d'argent rayonnait. Sage souriait. Dégel se douchait et Kardia dormait. Il ne laissait plus qu'à laisser agir le temps.

_**Fin du flashback.**_

Kardia descendait doucement les marches de l'imposant escalier. Le temple du verseau était en vu. Inconsciemment il ralentit, peut-être redoutait il la rencontre avec Dégel.

Il arriva néanmoins sur le pas de porte du temple. Il prit une grande inspiration et traversa le couloir commun, arrivé au milieu il s'arrêta face à la grande porte de bois et frappa trois coups secs.

Pas un bruit.

Kardia se sentait mal à l'aise, il s'apprêtait à refrapper lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Dégel apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Lorsqu'il vit le scorpion son regard s'illumina. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et éclaira son visage d'un grand sourire. Kardia parut surprit, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça mais il lui rendit son sourire. Un beau sourire fin et bien dessiné, l'exact inverse de son horripilant sourire narquois. Dégel l'invita à entrer.

La nuit tombait, une belle nuit étoilée mais une des étoiles brillait de façon menaçante. La guerre contre Hadés était imminente, Myû n'en était que le précurseur.


End file.
